Quality Behind Vanity
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: *A Delena story, will not allow Stefan/Elena moments!*  Stefan and Elena just broke-up after Elena caught him on cheating on her with Caroline! And now Stefan has kicked Damon out of the boarding house. Damon goes to one person he can rely on. Elena.
1. Fine Line

Elena sat in the Boarding House kitchen, she was shocked and she couldn't move. Exactly five minutes ago Elena Gilbert caught her vampire boyfriend-Stefan cheating on her with her vampire best friend- Caroline! She couldn't believe it! After she yelled at them both equally Stefan told her to calm down and he needed to talk to her. So, Elena waited impatiently. Stefan finally walked down and sighed.

''Elena, I am sorry you had to see that.''He said simply.

''Well, that's just- Wait, your sorry I had to see that ? Aren't you sorry that you did it all ?'' Elena yelled, balling up her fists.

''Elena, I can't bring myself to regret this. I'm sorry.'' He said sadly.

''D-do you love h-her ?'' Elena asked, shakily.

Stefan's non-answer was enough to make Elena even more angry and upset. Elena grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out the door.

Please review! I love review's like I love my chocolate ;) ! And trust me I lovvveee ittttttt, sorry a litttle to hyper here.


	2. Over The Limit

It's been a week since Stefan had cheated on me with my best friend. I haven't spoke to either of them since, all I did was sit at home and drown in sorrow.

''Elena, you've been up here for hour's. I made spagetti.'' Jenna said as she smiled a little.

''OK, what's going on ?'' Jenna said as she sat on the edge of the bed. ''Do we need to have a girl talk ?'' Jenna smiled.

''Stefan cheated on me, with Caroline!'' Elena said.

''I'm sorry, but you know at least you found out sooner, before you did something you regret.'' Jenna said, as Elena narrowed her eyes. I did do someone I regret. Elena thought. Jenna took in Elena's apperance, she was wearing a robe, tank top, and short-short's, and she had choclate in her hand and she was watching soap opreas.

X

Jenna walked downstairs and ran into Alaric who looked concerned.

''What's going on ?'' Alaric asked

''Well, I got one depressed teen and one annoyed teen.'' Jenna said, as she rubbed her forehead.

''I have no clue how my sister handled this.'' Jenna said.

''You'll figure it out.'' Alaric said as he kissed her.

X

Damon walked into the Boarding House with a scotch in hand, he scrunched his nose when he smelt animal blood. Then he saw Stefan and Caroline walk out of the kitchen.

''Why is she here ?'' Damon asked, as he pointed his index finger to Caroline who was clinging to Stefan's waist.

''She is my girlfriend.'' Stefan stated.

''You dumped the beautiful, sweet, amazing Elena Gilbert for blondie ?'' Damon asked.

''Actually Elena dumped me after she caught me cheating on her.'' Stefan said, as guilt covered his feature's.

''I always knew you were an idiot, brother. I can't believe you humped that and left Elena hanging.'' Damon said.

''That's it, Damon! Get out of my house!'' Stefan said.

''This is my house too, brother.'' Damon said, smirking.

''Not anymore!'' Stefan said, as he threw Damon's luggage at him.

''Goodbye!'' Stefan said, as he slammed the door in Damon's face.

''Can I just have my-'' Damon was about to finish when Stefan threw the bottle of scotch at Damon. Damon caught it, and sighed as he took a sip.

''Great,'' He mumbled. Then an idea came to his mind. He knew exactly who to go to, who would give him a place to stay. Elena.

.com/elena/set?id=25728359


	3. Fawn

Damon dragged himself up to Elena's bedroom window and knocked impatiently. Elena had come to the window and opened it. Damon took in her apparence robe, shorts, and tank top. Nice, he threw the infamous smirk her way and heard her heart accelarate.

''What, Damon ?'' Elena asked, putting her hand's on her hip's.

''I have a huge favor to ask, Elena.'' Damon said, as he sat his bag on the window seal and stepped in her room.

''What is it ?'' She asked, impatiently.

''OK, OK. I'll cut to the chase, I need a place to stay.'' He said, throwing on his best pouty face.

''And you wanna stay here ?'' Elena asked, already knowing what he wanted.

''Yes. Temporarily.'' Damon said, as he pouted.

''Please, Elena. Please.'' Damon said.

''Wow, you begged, you pouted, you even said please. I think your manor's got you somewhere. You can stay but only for a couple of week's.'' Elena said. Damon picked her up in a hug, and noticed how close thier lip's were to touching. _This is gonna be hard. _Elena thought.


	4. Diet

It's been a exactly a week since Elena let Damon stay in her house, and it's not getting any easier.

Flashback;

_''Damon, why is all the hot water in the shower gone ?'' Elena asked, stepping out in nothing but a towel. Damon looked up from the tv screen and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Elena in nothing but a towel!_

_''To annoy you and make you wear only..that.'' Damon excused himself, thinking to himself 'I didn't take a shower, must have been Jeremy. I am gonna have to thank him for that later.'_

_Elena huffed and walked away._

_Present;_

Elena internally groaned at that memory, that wasn't it. Not even close, Damon also threw her make-up away, broke her hair dryer, read her diary, and not to mention killed her mailman!

Elena regretted the fact that she let him stay with her. And Elena sighed as the devil himself walked in. Speak of the devil, Elena thought.

''Hey,'' Damon mumbled, as he threw his phone on her bed and grabbed her diary, Elena snatched the diary from his hands and glared at him. ''Hands off.'' Elena said, as she put it on her dresser.

''Oh, come on. Elena.'' Damon beggged.

''No.'' Elena said, as she grabbed her pillow off her window seal and threw it on her bed.

''Your so mean to me.'' Damon said, as he pouted.

''Helloooo, your the one that killed my mailman!'' Elena yelled, as she threw a pillow at his face, he caught it swiftly with his right hand.

''I was hungry, and he was like 80 year's old.'' Damon defended.

''Does it really matter how old they are ? They are innocent people, Damon!'' Elena said, throwing a glare in his direction.

''To me they are food.'' Damon mumbled, jokingly. He looked up at Elena's expression and realized that this wasn't making it any better.

''If your going to live with me, your going on a diet.'' Elena said, as she fished thruh her closet and pulled out a bottle of extra animal blood she kept once for Stefan. Damon eyed it as if it was a stake.

''Oh, hell no.''


	5. Blood on The Tiles

**Damon finally gave in and took the bottle of animal blood from Elena's hands, he frowned and groaned in disgust, but he put it to his lips and drank slowly, Elena hovered over him and smiled slightly.**

**''Thank you.'' Elena said, sincerly.**

**XxX**

**That next morning Elena felt a little groggy, but she pushed it aside. She looked over to the alarm clock and groaned internally, it was 6:30, so she had 30 minutes to get ready for school. She got up and quickly got ready.**

**Elena made it to school at exactly seven o' clock. She looked across the parking lot to find Caroline beside her red BMW. Elena tryed to make it inside before Caroline noticed but she was to late, she sighed as she turned to face her ex-best friend.**

**''Can I help you?'' Elena asked, as she crossed her arms.**

**''Look, Elena. I feel really bad about the whole Stefan situation and I just want you to know that I still totally consider you my best friend, and I really wish you would just talk to me. Can't things be normal between us again?'' Caroline asked, as she looked sincerly hopeful.**

**''Yes, Caroline...you should feel bad, and no it can never be the way it used to be, you and Stefan made your choice.'' Elena said. ''I'm sorry,'' Elena said, sincerly as she walked away from Caroline. Only to run into Elena's now only best friend Bonnie.**

**''Hey, what's wrong? You look shaken up.'' Bonnie said.**

**''Oh, nothing. It's just...Caroline is begging for forgiveness.'' Elena said with a heavy, stressed sigh.**

**''What did you do?'' Bonnie asked.**

**''I explained that her and Stefan made thier choice when they...got together, and that sorry means nothing.'' Elena explained as she noticed that Bonnie's expression had harbored into sympathy.**

**''I'm so sorry, Elena. But don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?'' Bonnie asked as Elena looked unstable.**

**''Forgive and forget? I need to forgive and forget that my best friend and my boyfriend slept together? Forget that everything we had was just thrown away?'' Elena asked, with tears in her eyes. Bonnie regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Bonnie was about to say anything to make Elena feel better, but she had already walked away.**

**XxX**

**Elena ran to the girl's bathroom, upset that Bonnie said that. But then Elena calmed herself down, and thought simply. Was I overeacting? Elena sat in a stall. She heard the girl's bathroom main door open. She then heard a stall door slammed shut, she looked down and saw that there was blood on the floor, Elena pulled her door open and looked from where the blood was coming from, the last stall. She yanked the door open and was confused that there was nothing or no one there. **

**XxX**


	6. Written Off as Stress

Elena tryed to distract herself from everything that had happened yesterday, and tryed to think of happy thoughts, but she was coming up blank, she sighed. Her window was thrown open and Elena saw her roomate coming back.

''Your here late.'' Elena said.

''Who are you my mother?'' Damon asked, sarcastically.

''No, but you said that you would be here no later than ten, it's one in the morning.'' Elena said.

''I was coming, but I got hungry, and I needed a snack.'' Damon said. Elena looked disgusted and frightened.

''Glad you didn't bring your dinner home with you.'' Elena said. Damon sensed Elena's stress.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

''Stressful situations.'' Elena said. Damon sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, so he left her alone, not before adding;

''If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you.'' He said simply. Sincerly.


	7. Night Out

''Do you want to go out?'' Damon suggested. He had been throwing ideas at Elena all day, since she had been depressed.

''No,'' Elena said, plainly in a bored tone.

''Why are you suddenley intrested in my social life?'' Elena asked.

''Well, first of all I'm bored. And second of all I am...'' Damon said, not wanting to finish his sentence.

''You are what?'' Elena pressed.

''_Worried_,'' Damon forced the word out. ''..About you.'' Elena looked suprised.

''Oh, really?'' Elena asked.

''Don't push it.'' Damon said.

''So, since your worried about me, what do you suggest I do?'' Elena asked.

''Get out of the house. Take some of that stress off of you for once, instead of wearing it around like a dress.'' Damon said.

''Nice choice of words.'' Elena said. Damon went to sit by Elena on the bed.

''What I'm saying is that you can't sit around and wait for all that pain to go away. Yes, Stefan cheated on you with you best friend, but it's not the end of the world.'' Damon said.

''Really? Because it sure feels like it.'' Elena said.

''Elena, I am asking you once, that if you let go for just one night, you will feel better.'' Damon said.

''Promise?'' Elena asked.

''I promise.'' Damon said.

X

Damon had finally gotten Elena to get out of the house and go to the grill.

''I'm nervous.'' Elena said, as soon as they walked in.

''Why?'' Damon asked.

''This is the first time I've been here, since Stefan...you know.'' Elena said.

''Don't worry, just take things slow.'' Damon said.

''Take things slow?'' Elena questioned.

''Like don't drink until you've calmed down.'' Damon said, with a smirk.

The grill door opened and Elena turned around to find Stefan and Caroline, standing there with smiles all over thier faces.

Uh-oh.


	8. They Just Love Me, That's All!

_''I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.''_

_-''Broken,'' Seether and Amy Lee._

Elena held her breath and kept her calm. ''Do you want to leave?'' Damon asked as he noticed that she tensed up.

She frowned, but she shook her head. ''No, I can't run away everytime I see them together.'' She said.

Damon was suprised by her answer and her sudden confidence. ''OK,'' He said simply.

''Hey Elena,'' Matt greeted as he walked over with a pen and paper in his hand and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

''Hey Matt, waiting tables and taking orders today, huh?'' Elena commented, glancing down at the pen and paper in his hand.

Matt chuckled. ''Just for tonight, yeah. Can I get you a table?'' He questioned. Not even bothering to notice Damon's presence.

''For two, thanks,'' She said. Matt led them over to a brown wood table with two sides. They both sat there and made themselves comfortable, waiting for Matt to return to take thier orders.

''Your ex is incredibly jealous right now.'' Damon commented. Elena turned to where Matt was, he was talking to a girl, but looking back towards Elena.

Elena groaned. ''He was supposed to get over me.'' She stated.

''Your not that easy to get over, Elena.'' Damon said.

Elena looked towards Stefan where he was laughing and happily playing pool with Caroline. ''Tell that to Stefan,'' She replied simply.

A minute later Matt came back. ''What can I get you guys?'' Matt asked.

''Iced tea-no lemon and a salad. That will be all for me tonight, thanks.'' Elena ordered. Matt looked like it killed him to look to Damon.

Damon smirked and Elena bit back a laugh. ''Just a Coke for me,'' He ordered simply. Matt scribbled down the orders and walked away and as soon as he was out of hearing range they both laughed.

''It's not funny!'' Elena said between giggles. ''He still loves me, and I do love him as a friend, but I do feel bad for him.'' Elena admitted.

''I guess me and him are sort of alike.'' Damon admitted after he stopped laughing.

Elena looked to him for an explanation. ''Why do you think that?'' She asked.

''Well, he's in love with _someone _he can't have. Someone who will never return the feelings.'' Damon said, looking deep into Elena's eyes. For a minute there Elena felt as if she was exposed, as if her diary had just suddenly came undone and shouted everything she ever wrote. If it didn't, her facial expression sure did.

''Um, so when you said you were worried about me earlier. Why exactly were you worried?'' Elena said, changing the subject, and making the air less awkward.

He sighed. ''The Stefan thing really tore you apart. And you've been so...sad ever since you two broke-up.'' Damon admitted. Elena saw his walls tumbling down, but then it was back up again.

''Besides your killing my mood.'' He said in a cocky voice. Elena rolled her eyes and stood up, she started to walk away from the table until Damon's voice stopped her.

''Where are you going?'' He asked, concern in his voice.

She turned back towards him. ''I need to get away from you, Damon, if I am killing your mood so much.'' She said, turning away and heading towards the door, holding back the tears.

Matt rushed towards Elena. ''Hey, you okay?'' He asked.

She sniffled. ''I'm fine, Matt. Don't worry about it. Do you need me to pay for my meal?'' She questioned.

Earning a half-smile from Matt. ''It's on me,'' He said simply.

Elena returned the smile, she put her hand on Matt's shoulder. ''Thank you, Matt. Your a great friend.'' She said.

Matt smiled and walked away. Before Elena walked out the door, she looked one last time at Stefan and Caroline. Then she walked out of thier lives for good.

XxX


End file.
